


An Ass Out of You and Me

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angela is a kinky motherfucker, Assumption, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, McCree needs to mcmind his own fucking business, OT3, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 09:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13338666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jesse is concerned by the amount of bruises on his dear friend.





	An Ass Out of You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> Got a new laptop, finally! I can actually get back to writing! This is just a lil' something that popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone, lol.

It was just a routine checkup. 

Jesse despised going into the medical area. It always was uncomfortably cold and clean. Too white. Too unnatural. However, Angela would have his head if he didn't pop in at least once every month or so that she could make sure he was still in working order. Not only was she his doctor, she was his friend, and she always worried about her friends.

However, Jesse hadn't been talking to his friend recently, and now that he was there, he noticed something was off about the good doctor.

She walked stiffly and with a slight limp, as if just the act of walking was painful. She had bruises and marks on her wrists, as if she'd been held down forcefully. When Jesse looked closer, he could see more bruises 'hidden' tactfully under her clothes, though they were still painfully obvious against her otherwise flawless pale skin. 

Now, Jesse of all people knew that Angela was strong and could look after herself, but he was getting increasingly worried the more wounds and markings he saw on her. Dozens of them, some of them almost looking like teeth marks. He waited until after she had put the needle away (from drawing blood) to question her, since he didn't want her getting defensive and stabbing him or something. He learned the hard way from Ana that medics could be brutal.

"Angie, where'd all them marks come from?" He drawled out, trying to be casual enough to hide the genuine concern. She tensed and averted her eyes, which only made him more worried about her well-being.

"I work a very dangerous job, Jesse. You of all people should know how often you get bruised up from working out on the field." She said dismissively. She was obviously lying. Jesse knew her long enough to know that when she lied, her bottom lip twitched. Her bottom lip was twitching.

"You ain't foolin' me, sweetheart. You haven't done a risky mission in weeks, and all of your bruises can usually be healed within an hour due to your fancy tech. Is there somethin' going on?" His voice dropped to a whisper in case anyone was listening. "Is somebody hurtin' you, Angie? Because I swear to God-"

She cut him off quickly, a bit red in the face. She looked absolutely mortified. "Jesse! There's no need for that. I assure you that I am perfectly fine. I'm a doctor, and I know how to look after myself. You're getting worried over nothing." She turned her back to him and went over to her desk, rummaging through it for something.

"I'm worried about ya. Now that I think about it, I see you outta your office less and less. You used ta come eat dinner with us most days, no matter how busy ya are. Now I hardly ever see ya. You can talk to me, ya know? Please tell me if something's wrong. Now tell me tha truth. Is somebody on our team hurtin' ya?"

He could see the tension in her shoulders, and he felt his heart sink. He was becoming scared for his friend. He was getting angry at whoever dare lay a hand on her so roughly, when Angela was always kind to everyone. As he was carried away in his thoughts, Angela sighed as she closed the drawer she had been looking though, turning back around to face him.

"Do you really want to know, Jesse?" There was an odd look on her face that McCree couldn't place. Amusement? Mortification? A mixture of both? What was happening? He swallowed and nodded, fearing for the worst.

"Fareeha. And Genji." Her face turned blotchy and red and she quickly turned back around to hide her embarrassment. Now Jesse was confused. Fareeha? Sweet, 'I-wouldn't-hurt-anyone-without-reason Fareeha?' And Genji, who may have been a bit of an asshole in the past, but was now one of the most genuine and caring guys around? Why would they hurt poor innocent Angela, who he knew both of them had romantic feelings for-

It clicked into place, and suddenly he realized why she was so embarrassed. He was a little shocked, to say the least. Angela seemed like a really vanilla type of gal. 

"Hold on. So you mean y'all guys-" He was cut off by Angela swiftly who glared at him.

"Jesse! I assure you that what goes on in my bedroom between three consenting adults is our business and our business alone. I appreciate your concern, but I assure you that there's nothing to be worried about."

Now Jesse was crawling with embarrassment, but he was also amused. "Shit, I'm sorry Angie. I thought somebody was for real hurtin ya! But nope. Y'all are just kinky motherfuckers. I can't believe it. Holy shit. I never thought you'd be the type-"

"I want you to seriously reconsider your words before you go cracking jokes about what goes on in my bedroom. Remember, I am your doctor, and I do have power over you."

That shut him up quickly.

"... I just have one question. How come nobody else has questioned ya? And why don't ya just use your healing magic stuff to make the bruises and stuff go away?" He asked timidly after a few moments.

She huffed. "You do realize that literally everyone else either thinks it's from my job or knows what I get up to? It's not like gossip is rare around here. Also, I happen to like being all marked up. Congratulations, you know the truth. Now please never talk about this again, especially if you're just going to mock me." 

Jesse chuckled.

"Nah, I'm glad you're havin' fun at least. I was just worried 'bout ya. No hard feelings, right?" He was still honestly a little worried about her putting him on a diet or forcing him to quit his smoking habit. He was lucky that she was his friend, too.

"Right. Now please get out of my office." She muttered. He scrambled to his feet and hurried out, pleased to be done with the conversation.

As he walked through the halls to get back to his room, he passed Fareeha, who was chatting excitedly with Reinhardt about something from a recent mission. She stopped for a moment to wave at Jesse, like she usually did. He waved back.

He couldn't look her in the eye.


End file.
